1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power supply systems associated with rotational machinery used for developing electrical power for a variety of uses. The invention is particularly concerned with the provision of electrical power in a variety of convenient forms from a vehicle for the convenience of the mobility and portability of this source of power. The prime mover is thus the vehicle engine supplied by its fuel be it petrol or diesel and the invention is concerned with the provision of a power supply system associated with a generator of electrical power in such a vehicle which has the capacity to supply useful power in various alternative modes of use of the generator in addition to its conventional purpose in the electrical system of the vehicle.
2. Related Art
It is well established in vehicles to provide an alternator whose output is rectified and supplied at a suitable D.C. voltage to the vehicle system for operation of the electrical components of the vehicle and for maintaining the charge of the vehicle battery, a lead acid accumulator. Such alternators are adapted for this purpose and are not suitable for the supply of electrical power to loads outside the vehicle such, for example as electric arc welders, heavy electric hand drills and angle grinders, electric lighting and the like. S.A. Pat. No. 69/8205 dated 24/11/69 (Bosch) described an alternator for trains to supply both 24 volts and 220 volts by having two inductively coupled output windings in the alternator. U.S Pat. No. 3 689 826 issued Sept. 5, 1972, (Motorola) described the alternative connection of the alternator winding in series, star (wye) and delta connections and showed the usual full wave rectifying bridge. S.A. Pat. No. 84/1794 dated 9/03/84 (Ayr) described adaptation of a motor vehicle power source for extraneous electrical appliances using pumping action of a capacitor bridge circuit to supply an enhanced level of DC vehicle. However, the complex electric circuits have disadvantages in two areas, namely cost and reliability.